BTS as FFN Author
by Elixir Edlar
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 3! BANGTAN ABSURD STORY AGAIN! Cuma nyeritain kegiatan anak-anak Bangtan Boys sebagai penulis FFN aja sih kekeke. Silakan dibaca jika berkenan. Kalau sudah baca jangan lupa tinggalkan review okay? Muaaah #lagi gesrek.
1. Chapter 1

**BTS as FFN Author**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

BTS as FFN Author

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

.

 **Just a** **GESREK** **story about** **BTS**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon (The Meaningful Writer)**

 **Pen-name: Rapmonstor (RapMonster Stories)**

"Menurutku, berbagi informasi kepada pembaca adalah suatu hal yang mulia. Dan untuk dapat melakukannya, aku menulis."

"Melalui tulisan, aku mampu menyampaikan gagasan pemikiranku pada orang banyak. Ini adalah sarana komunikasi satu arah yang kuharap dapat bermanfaat bagi mereka."

"Aku memfokuskan tulisanku pada beberapa nilai-nilai kehidupan yang ingin kubagikan kepada para pembaca. Aku harap setelah membaca ceritaku, mereka akan tergugah dan semakin bersemangat dalam menjalani hidup ini."

"Biasanya, aku menyisipkan kata-kata motivasi di dalam setiap fiksi yang kubuat. Beberapa kutipan yang kuharap mampu membesarkan hati dan menimbulkan pikiran positif. Kurasa itu sangat baik untuk para pembaca."

.

 **Kim Seokjin (The Drama Queen Author)**

 **Pen-name: JOJ (Jinnie Oh Jinnie)**

"Spesialisasiku itu _hurt-comfort_ dan drama! Pokoknya yang baper-baper gitu deh. Sekali baper tetep baper—baper aja, baper lagi, baper teroosss! Maknyoosss!"

"Bahasanya harus baku dan kata-katanya dibikin puitis biar semakin dramatis dan—tambah bappeerrrrr!"

"Temanya kebanyakan _marriage-life_ biar baperrrr! Topiknya yang selingkuh-selingkuh gitulah pokoknya. Kalau bisa, banyakin tokoh antagonisnya dan siksa protagonisnya sampai ke dalem-dalem! Huwaahahahaa rasain lu! Hidup bapeerrrr!"

.

 **Yoongi (Mr. Swag)**

 **Pen-name: MSG (MonoSodium Glutamat a. ka Min SuGa alias Suka-suka Gua)**

"Gua nulis karena gua pengin nulis aja, titik."

"Gua suka fiksi, makanya gua nulis."

"Gua berimaji, terus gua nulis. Bukan gua nulis terus gua berimaji ya?"

"Genrenya? Suka-suka gua. Apa yang terlintas di otak gua ya bakal gua tulis."

"Titik berat dari setiap cerita yang gua tulis itu terletak pada esensi! Gua fokus ke kontennya. Dari awal gua udah mikir jalan cerita, konflik, klimak, antiklimak, sampai solusi, dan _ending_ -nya. Jadi, meskipun _readers_ pada _request_ jalan cerita, gua tetap pada pendirian gua di awal cerita. _Sorry not sorry_ lah yaw."

.

 **Hoseok (The Joker of the Joking World)**

 **Pen-name: Hopimpahalayhumgambreng**

"Gue adalah seorang pengarang cerita humor! Pokoknya humor yang kagak biasa! Entah bakal jadi absurd, gaje, garing, atau gesrek sekalipun, gua kagak peduli! Uyeah uyeah ulalala."

"Gue bakal menciptakan istilah-istilah aneh yang nggak biasa orang-orang temukan di kebanyakan fanfiksi pada umumnya kekeke."

"Contohnya sekarang nih, gue ada ide tentang fanfiksi Seventeen! Uyeah Sebong bro! Siapa sih yang kagak kenal sebong? Wakakaka...yang pertama judulnya _Sebong Village Undercover,_ ceritanya Kim Mingyu jadi PSK dan Jeon Wonwoo jadi Maling! Eits, jangan salah! PSK itu Penjual Sayur Keliling huwahahaha! Dan maling itu mahasiswa linguistik! Busyet, kamu tertipu lagi uwooo uwooo! Ceritanya mereka berdua jatuh cintrong tapi papanya Wonwoo, eum...Jeon Jungkook, yang terkenal sebagai member 'Pepaya' alias Perhimpunan Papa Kaya kagak setuju cyn! Doi pengen ngejodohin anak laki-laki kesayangannya sama Seokmin, anaknya pak 'Ganceng' alias juragan cengkeh di desa mereka. Huwakakaka.. si Jungkook gue jadiin antagonis, sorry bro! Bedewei, Jimin gue jadiin bininya Jungkook boleh kali yeth?"

"Terus ada lagi! Masih tentang Sebong juga! Judulnya _Sebong Metropolis._ Ceritanya si Mingyu jadi foto model majalah _Sebong Times,_ nah Wonwoo jadi _chief editornya_ , terus ada Jisoo, sebagai _content writer_ -nya sekaligus orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka. Tapi gue bingung, Jisoo itu saingan ama Mingyu buat ngedapetin Wonwoo atau Wonwoo sama Jisoo yang gontok-gontokan buat cari perhatian Mingyu. Ada ide permirsa? Ah entahlah yang penting gesrek, konten percintaannya sih kagak penting-penting amat kekeke."

"Oh iya, gue juga ada ide buat nge- _remake_ dongeng klasik Putri Salju alias _Snow White,_ _cast_ -nya masih Sebong unyu-unyu juga sih. Nanti yang jadi mak lampirnya, eh Ibu tiri jahat maksudnya, si Boo Seungkwan, _Snow white_ -nya Jeon Wonwoo— _as usual_ sih kekeke—Kim Mingyu jadi Pangerannya, Lee Seokmin jadi kudanya Mingyu, terus algojo yang mau bunuh _Snow White_ itu Choi Hansol, terus yang jadi ibu perinya itu Yoon Jeonghan. Sisanya jadi tujuh kurcacinya yeth? Udah pas tuh tiga belas! Omong-omong karena buah apel itu terlalu _mainstream,_ boleh donk gue ganti apelnya pake kesemek? Itu tuh buah paling genit sedunia. Gimana nggak genit coba? Kan kesemek selalu pake bedak?"

.

 **Jimin (The-always-feel-guilty-author)**

 **Pen-name: Heart_Chim! (baca: Hatchim kayak orang lagi bersin)**

"Duh, kalau gue nulis enceh, anak kecil pada baca gimana ya coy?"

"Hmm, gue harus bisa nyisipin nilai moral di setiap cerita gue. Demi keberlangsungan generasi muda masa kini. Yosh!"

"Ah gini aja, gue bikin fiksi yang temanya _school-life_ biar aman. Supaya ada nilai moral yang bisa dipetik buat dijadikan pelajaran dalam kehidupan. Temanya tentang hubungan terlarang antara guru dan murid aja lah! Eum— _daddy-kink_ kayaknya oke hehehe. Abis itu muridnya hamil dan gurunya kagak bertanggung jawab." _Jimin, are you kidding?_ _Nilai moral dari Hongkooooong?_

"Astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Kenapa gue nulis enceh sedetail ini sih? Ya ampun, mana _reader_ -nya pada bilang hot kayak bon cabe jolokia level 15 pulak! Aaakkk, mianhaee! Anak kecil pasti udah pada bacaaa!"

"Gue merasa bersalah hiks.."

.

 **Taehyung (The King of Plotbunnies)**

 **Pen-name: Someleke_Tae (baca: Somelekete)**

"Pokoknya cerita gua harus beda tema sama yang biasa diusung _author-author_ kebanyakan! Gua nggak suka yang _mainstream."_

"Pokoknya harus beda! Kagak mau tahu! Yang penting bedaaaa..." _dan absurdnya nggak ketulungan, please Tae!_

"Gua nggak suka pairing _mainstream!_ Titik, nggak pake koma! Bodo amat mau ada yang baca cerita gua atau kagak! _No problemo_ -nyong! Hah? Monyong?"

"Menurut gua, pairing _antimainstream_ itu keren. Otak gua bisa bereksplorasi sesuka udel bodong gua huwahahahaha!"

"Kelebihan cerita yang gua bikin itu idenya orisinal, jadinya kagak pasaran. Udah itu doank sih."

"Kekurangan gua itu—gua tuh orangnya kebanyakan plotbunnies. Udah gitu kalo bikin cerita bersambung pasti ujung-ujungnya mengkhayal sampai ke luar angkasa, pergi ke bulan, loncat ke planet Mars, berputar-putar di nebula, dan kesedot _black hole_ deh. Akhirnya, alurnya ganti-ganti terus gara-gara kebanyakan plotbunnies! Dan ujung-ujungnya nggak selesai-selesai karena kebanyakan mengkhayal akkkkk."

"Hmm, sebenernya gua ada ide cerita tentang keempat elemen utama di bumi. Dimulai dari adanya kerajaan api, bumi, air, dan udara. Pada awalnya mereka semua hidup berdampingan dengan tenang. Namun, semuanya berubah ketika kerajaan air menyerang! Kerajaan air berubah songong karena mereka pikir air laut bumi itu lebih banyak daripada daratan. Abis itu mereka semua perang sampai ke gurun Sahara! Eh, di sana mereka malah ketemu ama Megatron dan kawan-kawan. Alhasil mereka malah rebutan _all sparks,_ itu tuh kubus _energon_ terbesar yang jatuh di bumi. Dalam keadaan genting begitu datanglah _Power Ranger_ buat menyelamatkan dunia! Tapi sebelum sampai gurun Sahara, mereka malah nyemplung duluan ke setiga bermuda! Kan kampret! Akhirnya, Optimus Prime nikah sama Avatar deh. Ciee-cieee.. Dan dunia kembali tenang berkat angin puting beliungnya Wiro Sableng yang membumihanguskan musuh-musuh mereka. Huwahahaha!" _Nah absurd banget kan?_

"Omong-omong hari ini jadwal _update_ berjamaah sama anak Bangtan yang lain nih. Eum, cerita gua di mana yak? Huwaaa mampoos! Gua kan belum ngetik fanfiksi guaaaa! Huwaaaa papaaaaa Bang Hitman, Sowwieeeh!" _Salah lu sendiri Tae, dari tadi kerjaannya cuma ngayal sama ngoceh melee._

.

 **Jungkook (The NC Master)**

 **Pen-name: Budegull Barewel Barewel (Busan de Seagull)**

"Kalau mau _reviewer_ -nya banyak, tulis aja _pairing mainstream_ terus tambahin enceh. Serius deh, pasti bakal banyak yang baca sama yang _review_ hehehe"

"Gue sih nggak peduli mau nulis apa, yang penting setiap _chapter_ ada encehnya huwahahahaha! Karena gue tahu, _mostly readerdeul_ itu doyan yang gitu-gitu wkwkwkw."

"Fokus gue itu 'kepuasan' pembaca kekeke. Gue selalu berusaha memahami apa yang diinginkan pembaca. Makanya gue sering nerima _request_ fanfiksi dari mereka. Kadang-kadang, jalan ceritanya juga bisa berubah sesuai keinginan pembaca. Baik banget kan gue hehe."

"Selain itu gue cuma nulis OTP dari setiap _boyband,_ dimulai dari pertama yeah? _Ultimate couple_ DBSK, Yunjae! _Main_ OTP Suju, Kyumin! _The unbeatable-most-real-couple_ EXO, Chanbaek! _Famous Sebong couple,_ Meanie! Terus apa lagi ya? Ya pokoknya _official couple_ deh. Tujuannya biar banyak yang baca kekeke."

"Gue bisa nulis semua genre fanfiksi, tapi teuteup—gue fokusnya ke encehnya sih hahahaha."

.

.

.

 **INTERVIEW**

 **Q: Apakah anda menulis adegan dewasa rate-M dalam fanfiksi yang anda buat?**

 **Namjoon:**

Tergantung dari cerita yang saya buat. Terkadang saya menyisipkan adegan dewasa semata bertujuan untuk 'menyedapkan' cerita. Ya sama halnya seperti bumbu di dalam masakan.

Adegan dewasa terkadang memang penting untuk 'menarik' minat pembaca. Tetapi saya tidak selalu menyisipkan adegan tersebut di dalam cerita saya. Semuanya tergantung konten dan konteks ceritanya.

.

 **Seokjin:**

IYA! ITU PASTI, WAJIB, HARUS!

Saya selalu menulis adegan dewasa di dalam setiap cerita yang saya buat. Tidak harus di setiap chapter ada _mature content_ -nya. Namun di dalam cerita saya, 'pasti' ada adegan tersebut, itu wajib.

Tentu saja karena saya kan mengusung tema yang baper-baper. Jadi dengan adanya adegan dewasa di dalamnya, akan membuat adegan baper itu semakin dramatis dan menye-menye. Adegan dewasa dalam fiksi saya itu bagaikan baso dengan kuahnya yang gurih—tak terpisahkan hehehe.

.

 **Yoongi:**

Tentu, tapi tidak selalu—bahkan bisa dibilang jarang.

Saya lebih banyak menulis fiksi dengan rate umum. Saya berusaha untuk membuat fiksi yang bisa dikonsumsi oleh semua kalangan. Jadi, saya lebih banyak mengusung tema petualangan daripada percintaan. Namun jika saya ingin membuat adegan dewasa, saya akan membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Mungkin saya tidak bisa seluwes Jungkook, sedetail Jimin, maupun sedramatis Jin hyung. Tapi saya berusaha yang terbaik dengan imaji yang saya miliki.

.

 **Hoseok:**

Hahaha, enceh maksudnya? Ya...kadang-kadang sih.

Seringnya yang implisit tapinya. Pernah sih bikin yang eksplisit, tapi habis dibaca ulang kok jatuhnya absurd dan gaje gitu ya? Genre humor kalo dicampur sama enceh jatuhnya pembaca malah lebih fokus ke encehnya. Soalnya nanti konten humornya bakal ketutup sama 'godaan' encehnya, menurut saya sih gitu. Mereka bakal lebih banyak komen ke encehnya daripada ke humornya. Jadi, kalo kepaksa banget bikin enceh eksplisit, ya tetep saya kasih sisipan humor-humor gitu lah hahaha. Biar lucu, walau kadang malah jatuhnya gesrek dan nggak masuk akal—hehehe.

.

 **Jimin:**

Eum..hehehe iyah.

Hati nurani saya yang terdalam sebenernya nggak pengin bikin enceh, dengan pertimbangan banyak pembaca yang masih belum cukup umur buat baca konten ena-ena. Takutnya mereka masih labil dan menirunya kalo ada kesempatan dalam kesempitan, kan gawat tuh!

Saya sebagai penulis bakal merasa bersalah karena udah meracuni pikiran mereka yang masih putih pake 'tinta biru', kan pikirannya jadinya butek tuh. Bisa bahaya nantinya! Tapi—saya nggak tahu kenapa, setiap bikin fanfiksi, saya pasti bikin konten ena-ena. Udah gitu saya nggak sadar kalau adegannya ternyata super detail sampai ke dalem-dalem! Terus parahnya, pembaca pada bilang kalau level hot-nya itu setara bon cabe jolokia level 15 pulak! Bon cabe biasa level 15 aja udah pedes gilaaaaa, apa lagi bon cabe jolokia? Pedesnya buyut-dedengkot-leluhurnya gilaaaa kali yaa?

.

 **Taehyung:**

Hohoho, mau tau aja—apa mau tau banget nih? Kepo lu! Hahaha.

Daripada penasaran, baca aja tuh cerita gua. Nanti juga bakal ketahuan gua nulis adegan 'begituan' apa kagak. Hahaha bercanda...biasanya sih gua punya banyak ide buat bikin konten yang begituan. Dengan berbagai adegan, berbagai genre dan berbagai 'gaya'. Semuanya gua imajikan secara menyeluruh. Habis itu gua imajikan lagi, gua imajikan lagi dan gua imajikan terus sampai—gua bosen mamen! Dan akhirnya—gua nggak jadi nulis deh. _#angkatbahu._

.

 **Jungkook:**

Hihihihi, iya! Saya nulis adegan ena-ena di setiap _chapter_ malahan. Biasanya kalau _chapter_ satu udah dikasih adegan begituan, yang _review, follow, favorite_ itu buanyaaaak! Apalagi kalau pairingnya itu OTP, wah surga _review_ mamen! _#Bhaks!_ Tapi jangan bilang sama _hyungdeul_ ya reporter-nim kalau saya 'selalu' nulis yang begituan.

Saya paham betul kok, kalau pembaca itu kebanyakan remaja yang lagi dalam masa _'War of Hormone',_ mereka pastinya suka cari tahu dan penasaran sama hal yang gitu-gitu. Jadinya demi memuaskan fantasi liar mereka, saya nulis deh hahaha. Menurut saya sih, selama nggak diimplementasikan ke dalam tindakan nyata, saya rasa aman-aman saja. _Aman gundhulmu Jeon Jungkook?_

.

.

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

 **Rate T menurut member BTS:**

Namjoon : T = Teenager (Oke, ini waras)

Seokjin : T = Termehek-mehek (Kapan Seokjin kagak termehek-mehek sih?)

Yoongi : T = Terserah gua (Iya udah, terserah lo aja deh)

Hoseok : T = Tebak aja sendiri (Gak perlu ditebak pastinya humor keleus, Hoseoki)

Jimin : T = Tuh kan banyak yang baca (anak kecil baca nggak ya? _#Feeling guilty)_

Taehyung : T = Tunggu tanggal mainnya (Ah, elu mah kebanyakan plotbunnies)

Jungkook : T = Tentunya Mesum _kekeke_ (maklum, kan doi The NC Master)

.

 **Rate M menurut member BTS:**

Namjoon : M = Mature (Namjoon, mengapa anda selalu waras? Oh iya dia Leader kkk)

Seokjin : M = Merana, Menyedihkan, Menyakitkan, Memilukan hiks hiks

Yoongi : M = Mestinya suka-suka gua donk ya

Hoseok : M = Membuatmu terbahak sampai kepengin pup, pup lagi, pup teroos...

Jimin : M = Mendidik (?) (Daddy kink dan pedo elu bilang mendidik Chim?)

Taehyung : M = Masih plotbunnies dan melayang di awang imaji

Jungkook : M = MESUM MAKSIMAL! Masuk-keluar-masuk-keluar-ahhh!

.

.

 **Why So Serious?**

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **Dan besok-besok bisa ada series, kalo aku pengen bikin.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kamis, 25 Agustus 2016**

 **09:04 AM**

 **Ditulis di sela-sela kesibukan daylife kekeke**

 **.**

 **Extended Version**

 **Jumat, 26 Agustus 2016**

 **08:51 AM**

 **.**

 **REKOMENDASI**

 **Kalau sempat, silakan baca yang judulnya: FETUSINI**

 **Itu katanya lucu juga, tapi menurut saya sih enggak kekeke**


	2. Chapter 2

**BTS as FFN Author**

 **.**

 **Title:**

BTS as FFN Author

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

.

 **Just a** **gesrek** **story about** **BTS**

Anak-anak Bangtan sedang berkumpul bersama di sebuah ruangan untuk mendengarkan Papa Bang Hitman memberikan tanggapan dan saran mengenai fanfiksi karya mereka.

Urutan duduk mereka dari kiri ke kanan adalah Namjoon, Seokjin, dan Taehyung di barisan pertama. Sedangkan di belakangnya, dari kiri ke kanan ada Hoseok, Yoongi, Jimin, dan Jungkook.

"Pertama, Kim Namjoon. Papa bangga sama kamu, Namjoonie. Karya-karya kamu selalu _masterpiece._ Dikemas apik dan rapi dalam balutan diksi yang presisi, pengembangan karakter yang mumpuni, tata bahasa yang baik dan benar, ide cerita yang disajikan selalu berbeda dan luar biasa; serta dilengkapi dengan trivia-trivia yang oke punya. Nyaris sempurna! Papa kasih nilai sembilan puluh lima untuk author genius macam kamu! _Congratulation."_

"Terima kasih banyak, Papa Bang" Namjoon mengangguk kecil seraya tersenyum tipis. Manis sekali seperti gula jawa.

Kalau kata Habibie ke Ainun sih, gula jawa sudah berubah jadi gula pasir. Dan gula pasir sudah berubah jadi gula batu. Kemudian gula batu pun berubah jadi gulali. Lalu gulali berubah juga jadi gulaku. Dan kini, gulaku sudah tersedia di supermarket dan minimarket terdekat di sekitar rumah anda. Hahaha.

"Satu lagi Namjoonie. Karena nilai kamu tinggi, nanti kamu Papa belikan pulsa lima ribu won buat sms-an sama layanan pesan-antar makanan buat _member_ Bangtan, okay?" tambah Papa Bang.

Seketika Namjoon langsung melongo membentuk huruf O. _Cengo._ Tapi tetap mengangguk-angguk sambil memaksakan senyumannya.

"Hyung, buat apa puas dengan nilai sembilan lima kalau kamu bisa dapat nilai, SERATUS! Mirip iklan shampoo? Hahaha, emang aku lagi niruin iklan shampoo kok, kikikikik," Taehyung sedang jadi kompor, mencoba memanas-manasi Namjoon. Kedua sudut bibirnya ditarik mendekati telinga, nyengir kelewat lebar sambil goyang-goyang alis naik turun secara bersamaan.

"Jangan dengerin Taehyung deh. Seenggaknya kamu bakal dapet nilai paling tinggi di antara kita bertujuh di sini," Hoseok menepuk-nepuk pundak Namjoon yang duduk di depannya.

"Kedua, Kim Seokjin. _Well,_ apa yang harus Papa katakan padamu ya? Hiks hiks, begitu melihat wajahmu, entah mengapa aura di sekitarku berubah angsty. Suram, muram, dan temaram. Kamu adalah author terbaik dengan genre hurt-comfort yang menguras hati dan air mata sekaligus. Cocok sekali untuk para pembaca yang lagi galau supaya mereka sadar bahwa ada orang yang jauh lebih menderita hidupnya dari mereka. Setelah baca fanfiksi kamu, Papa harap para pembaca bisa lebih bersyukur karena hidupnya tak sesuram fanfiksi kamu. Papa suka baca fiksi kamu! Papa kasih kamu nilai sembilan puluh, selamat ya!"

"Hai, arigatou gozaimasu!" Seokjin menjawabnya dengan semangat 45. Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi Papa Bang ketika memberikan tanggapannya kepada Seokjin. Seokjin nyengir pepsoden dan gigit-gigit bibir bawahnya yang tebal itu sambil meringis. Dia kelewat senang sepertinya.

"Hyung, jangan gigit-gigit bibir bawah deh.." Taehyung memasang ekspresi datar kepada Seokjin yang duduk di tengah Namjoon dan Taehyung.

Seokjin sontak menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menukikkan sebelah alisnya. Tanpa memandang ke asal suara yang menyapanya, Seokjin menjawab, "Memangnya kenapa? Kamu tergoda dengan bibirku yang seksi ini, huh?" Seokjin _kepedean._

"Ya kali. Itu loh, Hyung, bibir udah dower _mah_ jangan digigit-gigit begitu. Nanti tambah dower lho. Kalau sampai persis sama bibir kuda laut jontor kan gawat, kekeke," tanpa rasa bersalah Taehyung menggoda hyung tertuanya, yang seketika dihadiahi sebuah tatapan membunuh oleh seorang Kim Seokjin.

"Sudahlah Jin hyung, jangan pedulikan Taehyung. Mungkin dia lapar, lapar kan mengubah orang _—jadi super menyebalkan._ Nah, kalau dia lapar kita perlu ambil _sneakers!_ Semacam _converse_ atau _adidas_ buat _ngeganjel_ mulut lebar si Alien ceriwis itu," Namjoon mengelus-elus paha Seokjin, membuat empunya gusar di tempat duduknya karena kegelian.

"Aw, waw, aw. Aish! Kim Namjoon, tangan dikondisikan _please!"_ Seokjin mendelik ke arah Namjoon seraya menunjukkan senyum _khas_ psikopatnya. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya dengan kedua bola matanya yang _di-zoom in_ maksimal.

"A-ampun, Jin hyung. Kelepasan hehehe," Namjoon hanya terkikik sambil kebat-kebit canggung. Perlu diakui bahwa tatapan mata Seokjin yang menampilkan senyum psikopatnya memang benar-benar menyeramkan. Sangat _out of character!_

"Sshh! Berisik tahu nggak! Papa Bang mau ngomong nggak jadi-jadi karena kalian semua pada berisik tahu!" Suga menghardik dari belakang, membuat tiga orang di kursi depan mendadak kehilangan pita suaranya dalam kejap.

Hening. Dan Suga pun nyengir karena hardikannya berhasil mendiamkan ketiga Kim yang duduk di deretan depan.

"Oke semuanya, sekarang Papa Bang akan mengomentari karya-karya Suga," Papa Bang tersenyum manis ke arah Yoongi yang dibalas dengan senyum marshmallow olehnya.

"Min Yoongi, sebagian besar genre yang diusung adalah petualangan dengan berbagai macam genre. Entah _mystery, suspense, thriller, horror, supernatural, fantasy, crime,_ dan _science-fiction._ Papa perhatikan, kamu satu-satunya _author_ yang jarang sekali mengusung tema percintaan. Benar begitu, Suga-ssi?" tanya Papa Bang.

Yoongi mengangguk, "Benar sekali, Papa Bang. Aku memang sengaja membuat cerita bertema petualangan karena dengan menulis tema petualangan, aku bisa mengeksplor imajinasiku sampai ke level yang paling tinggi yang bisa kubayangkan; dan kurasa akan sangat menyenangkan apabila para pembaca bisa ikut merasakan petualangan yang kutulis dalam sepotong fiksi." Jelas Yoongi.

" _Very well,_ Suga-ssi. Aku sangat menghargai dan mengagumi karya-karyamu karena kau memang konsisten dengan genre ini sehingga di luar sana kau terkenal sebagai penulis fiksi petualangan yang jarang sekali memercikkan bumbu percintaan, akan tetapi masih dapat meraup jumlah pembaca yang jumlahnya luar biasa banyak! Hebat! Kau adalah _one-of-a-kind,_ kalau boleh kubilang," Papa Bang menunjukkan kedua jempol gempalnya kepada Yoongi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sangat bangga.

"Ah, Papa Bang terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya menulis fiksi sesuai dengan imajiku saja kok. Masih kalah jauh dibandingkan Namjoon dan kawan-kawan, Kebetulan saja yang banyak menulis genre ini hanya aku sehingga menjadi lumayan terkenal di luar sana hehe," Yoongi garuk-garuk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Sejujurnya ia sangat senang dipuji seperti itu, apalagi yang memujinya adalah orang sekelas Papa Bang.

"Wah, selamat ya Yoongi hyung. Aku tahu kalau kau memang _the one and only,"_ Jimin menampilkan aegyonya sambil tersenyum sehingga kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit, manis sekali.

Semanis gulali leleh yang baru diangkat dari tungku pengolahan. Hmm, _nyummy_ tapi masih panas. Jadi, hati-hati! Kalau langsung dimakan, bibir anda taruhannya! Jontor!

"Ah, Jiminnie bisa saja," Yoongi menarik pipi Jimin yang putih dan kenyal seperti mochi, membuat empunya meringis kesakitan karena cubitan Yoongi memang cukup keras.

"Aw, sakit hyung!" Jimin memegangi pipinya yang terlihat kemerahan akibat dicubit Yoongi. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Jungkook, "Kookie, lihat pipiku. Merah tidak? Ini tadi dicubit Yoongi," rengek Jimin.

Jungkook meneliti pipi Jimin dengan saksama, "Merah sih hyung. Tapi warnanya kurang oke nih. Terlalu pinkish, kayaknya perlu ditambah tabokan biar tambah unyu deh," Jungkook nyengir lebar, menampilkan seringai liciknya.

 _PLAK!_

Jungkook menampar pipi Jimin yang barusan dicubit Yoongi, menimbulkan rasa perih yang membakar di pipinya. Sialan, Jeon Jungkook! Batin Jimin murka. Namun Jimin hanya melotot unyu dan tidak memedulikan kedua 'setan' yang berada di kanan kirinya.

' _Kampret bener dah! Padahal di ep-ep, biasanya gua disayang-sayang ama nih bocah tengil sama si gula. Sial, pada main cubit ama tabok aja ke muka gua. Awas lu berdua ya, tunggu pembalasan gua,'_ batin Jimin bersungut-sungut kesal. Asap imajiner mulai muncul dari kedua lubang hidung, lubang telinga, dan juga mulutnya.

 _Bultaoreunae!_

 _FIREEEEEEEEEE!_

"Nah, sekarang untuk peserta keempat. Jung Hoseok! Hahahaha! Hahahaha! Hahahaha! Oke maaf, Papa jadi agak sedikit OOC gara-gara ngeliat muka Hoseok. Jujur aja, Papa _nggak_ bisa _nggak_ ketawa setiap baca fiksi humor yang ditulis sama Hoseok. Entah kenapa, Papa juga nggak ngerti. Yang jelas, sejujurnya dari dasar palung hati Papa yang paling dalam—cerita humor Hoseok itu garing semua! Tapi Papa enggak bisa berhenti ngakak setelah baca fiksinya Hoseok. Nah, kalau begitu ceritanya, masih bisa dikatain garing nggak? Hahahaha, maafkan Papa ya Hoseoki. Papa cuma mau bilang kalau cerita Hoseok itu unik dan lucu. Cocok banget dibaca mereka yang lagi penat karena kerjaan atau sekolah-kuliah yang padat. Pelipur lara lah istilahnya. Semangat ya Hoseoki. _Keep writing and fighting!"_

"Siap, Papa Bang! Terima kasih sudah mau baca cerita-cerita gesrek buah karya otak gaje dari seorang Jung Hoseok. Apresiasi dari Papa dan para pembaca begitu berarti bagi Hoseok. Kalau begini, Hoseok jadi terharu dan Hoseok jadi kepingin nangis. Huwaaaaaa!" Lah kok malah nangis Hoseoki? Kamu sehat kan? Obatnya udah diminum belum?

"Duh, lebay lu. Kagak usah nangis nape? Biasa aja keles," Yoongi melirik malas pada Hoseok yang mulai mewek-mewek.

"Yoongi hyung jangan begitu. Kasihan Hoseok hyung. Dia kan hanya mengekspresikan perasaan terima kasihnya yang begitu dalam kepada para pembaca dan juga papa Bang. Kita nggak boleh bikin dia _down,_ okay?" sang malaikat Jimin menasihati.

"Hahaha, gua cuma bercanda kok Chim. Soalnya Hoseok kalau nggak dibegituin, ujung-ujungnya bakal tambah _gambreng._ Kan tahu sendiri, _penname-_ nya dia, Hopimpahalayhumgambreng. Menolak lupa atau pura-pura ingat hayoo?" kilah Yoongi.

"Pura-pura nggak ingat dan menerima lupa! Udah ah, hyung. Habis ini giliran daku nih yang mau dikomentarin," Jimin memfokuskan pandangannya kembali pada Papa Bang yang asyik cengar-cengir sendiri. Papa Bang, apakah anda sudah tidak waras?

"Park Jimin! Pertama-tama, Papa mau tanya ke kamu. Kenapa kamu selalu bikin konten ena-ena? Katanya kamu mau jadi penulis yang mengutamakan moralitas dan nilai-nilai pendidikan yang bisa dipetik oleh para pelajar sebagai bekal generasi muda di masa depan. Nah, coba jelaskan ke Papa, apa maksudnya dengan genre-genre fanfiksi yang kamu tulis itu," Papa Bang mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius.

 _Daddy Kink, Grandpa-Kink, Pedo, Eodipus Complex, Shota-con, Loli-con, BDSM, Dubious-consent, Non-consent, Rape, Fetish, Pathological love, etc._

"Umm, itu—aku hanya.. aku hanya.. mencoba genre baru Papi Bang! Hehehe, maafkan aku tapi.. hanya itu genre yang membuatku semangat menulis. Hiks, hiks, hiks, sejujurnya aku merasa sangat bersalah dengan menuliskan genre seperti itu. Pada mulanya aku hanya iseng-iseng saja tapi ternyata jumlah peminatnya membludak sampai ke gunung Himalaya. Jadi, aku tetap konsisten pada genre tersebut. Aku telah meracuni otak-otak para generasi muda hiks hiks. Aku pantas dihukum, Papi Bang! Huwaaaaaaaa!" Nah, sekarang malah Jimin yang menangis dengan suara lumba-lumbanya itu. Pengang tahu, Chim.

"Sudah jangan menangis, sudah telanjur juga. Mau diapakan lagi?" Papa Bang berusaha menghibur Jimin, "Mungkin begini saja Jiminnie, kalau misalnya kau memang hanya 'berminat' dan 'tertarik' dengan genre seperti itu; kau bisa mengkolaborasikannya dengan ilmu psikologi. Misalnya, apa latar belakang yang menyebabkan tokoh utama bisa memiliki kelainan seksual seperti itu? Lalu diterangkan juga dari sisi sosialnya, dari segi lingkungan pembentuk kepribadiannya, mungkin juga ditelusuri dari orang tuanya. Ya, intinya seperti itu, Jiminnie. Papa yakin kamu pasti bisa! Semangat ya? Papa mendukungmu!" Papa Bang membentuk gestur _'fighting'_ menggunakan salah satu tangannya yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

"Papa Bang, turunin donk tangannya. Papa Bang bukan patung _Liberty_ kan? Lagian ketek Papa Bang bau apek! Asem-asem tengik gimanaaaa gitu.." bisa ditebak, ini Taehyung yang nyeletuk.

"Papa kan cuma nyemangatin Jimin, Tae," Papa Bang langsung menurunkan tangannya karena barusan dikatai 'bau ketek' oleh Taehyung.

"Ehm, Kim Taehyung! Papa akan memberikan tanggapan untuk kamu. Taehyungie, di antara ketujuh anggota Bangtan yang lain, kamu adalah _author_ yang paling sedikit menelurkan karya. Karya-karya kamu itu jauh lebih sedikit dibanding yang lain. Kamu tahu kenapa?"

" _PLOTBUNNIES!_ PAPA BANG! Julukanku kan emang _The King Of Plotbunnies."_

"Betul! Sejujurnya ide kamu itu _brilliant_ dan lain dari yang lain. Papa juga nggak nyangka kalau kamu mau bikin ide cerita tentang kerajaan Api, Air, Bumi, dan Udara yang bakalan ketemu _Megatron_ di gurun Sahara terus _Power Ranger_ mau menyelamatkan dunia eh malah menyelam lalu tenggelam di Segitiga Bermuda! Edan! Tae, kamu kenapa sih kebanyakan mengkhayal? Kalau ada ide ya langsung ditulis aja. Jangan cuma diimajikan melulu. Kalau begitu, kapan kamu mau bikin fiksi baru?"

"Hm, tapi Tae kan orangnya cepat bosan. Taehyung hobinya nge-twist jalan cerita. Nah, ujung-ujungnya kebanyakan twists dan Taehyung gak tahu lagi gimana cara menyusunnya dari nol. Semuanya udah keburu rumit dan _ruwet_ semacam benang kusut yang udah lama dimainin sama kucing garong, huhuhu," Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, pura-pura sedih. Padahal tidak. Dia _mah_ orangnya santai, _woles keleus,_ dan bodo amat sejujurnya. Fiksinya tak ada yang baca pun dia masih cabutin bulu ketek dengan khidmat. Tak peduli sama sekali hahaha.

"Nah, itu Tae. Kamu perlu menyederhanakan pikiran kamu supaya bisa menghasilkan karya. Idemu itu sungguh dibuang sayang loh. Papa serius sama kamu. Kalau kamu bisa menulis sebaik gaya penulisan Namjoon, papa yakin kalau kamu bisa dapat nilai seratus dari Papa! Dari para pembaca juga!"

Namjoon manggut-manggut, "Aku setuju sama Papa Bang! Taehyung kekuatan utamanya ada di ide. Orisinal banget dan _antimainstream._ Tapi ya itu dia, _plotbunnies-_ nya udah stadium akhir, ck ck ck."

Taehyung garuk-garuk kepala, ekspresi wajahnya kosong. _Blank as usual._

"Hm, iya deh. Taehyung nanti belajar dari Namjoon hyung, Jin hyung, Suga hyung, Hoseok hyung, Jiminnie, sama Jungkookie," katanya sambil menunjukkan cengiran kotak andalannya.

"Gitu donk! Itu baru namanya Kim Taehyung! 90% idiot, 10% jenius. Sudah saatnya kau menggunakan 10% kegeniusanmu untuk mengembangkan kemampuanmu!" Yoongi menendang-nendang kaki panjang Taehyung dari belakang.

" _Well,_ semuanya. Jadi, siapa yang belum diberi komentar?" Papa Bang bertanya, menggoda Jungkook saja sebenarnya.

Semua orang diam. Ikut-ikutan menggoda Jungkook.

Jungkook angkat tangan tapi tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

"Hahaha Maknae! Aku hampir lupa! Nah, Jeon Jungkook—ASTAGA! ASTAGA! ASTAGA! SIAPA YANG MENGAJARIMU MENULIS CERITA SEPERTI INI JUNGKOOKIE?" Papa Bang, _caplocks_ jebol tuh.

"Astaga, maknae! Kukira kau hanya menulis _fluff_ manis dengan tema cinta monyet ala anak sekolahan! Ini apa kookie?! Dari mana kau belajar menulis fiksi mesum NC-25 begini? Kau ini bahkan baru dua puluh tahun bulan ini! YA AMPUN! KATAKAN PADA PAPA, SIAPA ORANG YANG TELAH MERACUNI OTAK SUCI DAN POLOSMU ITU!?"

Jungkook nyengir lebar, telunjuknya ia arahkan pada makhluk pendek yang duduk di sampingnya, Park Jimin.

"Hah?! Aku? Tidak kok! Bukan aku yang mengajarinya! Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau dia menulis cerita porno seperti itu! Apa lagi _Hardcore,_ aku tidak separah itu kok! Lagi pula, mana tega aku meracuni otak murni anak kecil macam si Kookie?" kilah Jimin.

"Nah, Jungkook, apa pembelaanmu. Apakah yang dikatakan Jimin itu benar? Atau kau memang sengaja mengkambinghitamkan Jimin?" Namjoon buka suara. Sementara yang lain hanya menatap Jungkook lekat-lekat, menanti sebuah jawaban.

"Hehehe, sebenarnya bukan Jimin hyung yang mengajariku. Tapi... V hyung! Dia suka sekali menceritakan tentang ide-ide cerita mesumnya yang hanya melantun indah melalui kedua belahan bibirnya tapi tak pernah jadi sebuah karya. Pada akhirnya, aku yang baru saja dapat inspirasi dari V hyung pun menulisnya. Sayang kan kalau ide-ide sekeren itu menguap begitu saja? Hihihi. Maafkan aku ya V hyung, semuanya itu terinspirasi darimu.." Jungkook menampilkan tanda _V-sign_ pada Taehyung.

"Hah? Kau benar-benar menulisnya? Astaga Jungkookie, ternyata kau ini lebih mesum dari manusia paling mesum di Bangtan Boys ya!" seloroh Taehyung.

"Siapa yang paling mesum di _Bangtan Boys?!"_ keenam anggota Bangtan seketika bertanya pertanyaan yang serupa pada saat yang bersamaan. Kepo maksimal katanya.

"YA, AKULAH! MEMANGNYA SIAPA LAGI?! HUWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Taehyung terbahak keras sekali.

Keenam anggota yang lain pun hanya menepuk dahi mereka masing-masing dan geleng-geleng kepala.

Tidak habis pikir.

Makhluk satu itu, polos sekali ya pemirsa.

 **End,** dengan tidak elitnya.

10:00 am

Minggyu, 18 September 2016

 **NON-EDIT –** typos dan bahasa rancu bertebaran.

 **Nggak lucu.**

 **Review, kalo mau.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PS.** Lagi gak mood untuk melanjutkan FF mana pun. Ini bikinnya gak sengaja juga.

Tiba-tiba nulis... dan ya.. entah apa ini.. jelek sekali..


	3. Chapter 3

**BTS as FFN Author**

 **.**

 **Title:**

BTS as FFN Author

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

.

 **Just a** **gesrek** **story about** **BTS**

 **.**

Hari ini Sabtu, 1 Oktober 2016. Anak-anak Bangtan sedang berkumpul di ruang santai bersama-sama. Lima orang pemuda tampak sibuk dengan notebook masing-masing, menarikan jemari mereka dengan kecepatan angin. Maklum, nanti malam mereka berencana untuk _update in battalion_ atau bahasa kerennya, _update_ berjamaah.

Namjoon berkutat khidmat dengan laptop di atas meja yang terletak di balkon apartemen mereka. Sembari menikmati secangkir _Caramel Macchiato_ beserta embusan angin segar khas fajar yang baru saja menyingsing. Meski pada kenyataannya sang mentari masih malu-malu untuk menampakkan diri dari batas cakrawala.

Seokjin tengkurap dengan nyaman di atas matras yang terletak di lantai seraya bergelung selimut tebal. Hawa pagi itu masih terasa dingin, katanya. Kedua maniknya ia pusatkan penuh ke layar _notebook_ -nya. Membaca deretan kalimat yang telah tersusun rapi dan menunggu untuk penyelerasaan akhir saja.

Yoongi tampak mengetuk-ketukkan jemari pucatnya di atas meja panjang di tengah ruangan itu. Mempesiarkan imajinya untuk menambah trivia dan cuplikan kisah yang akan dituangkannya ke dalam rangkaian silabel bertemakan petualangan dengan topik terdampar di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni. Bukankah itu cukup menarik?

Hoseok sedang sarapan.

Menikmati suap demi suap bubur ayam yang ia luncurkan ke dalam kerongkongannya dengan penuh penghayatan. Hoseok bilang, itu adalah bubur ayam paling enak di dunia. Bubur ayam Pak Sarmidi, seorang ekspatriat berkebangsaan Indonesia asal Betawi asli yang mencoba peruntungan dengan membuka sebuah kedai bubur ayam di sekitar kota Seoul.

Hoseok bisa bersantai karena kebetulan semalam ia lembur untuk mengerjakan proyek fanfiksinya. Lamat-lamat ia edarkan netranya ke sekeliling sembari cengar-cengir. Ia sangat bersyukur karena bisa menikmati waktu luangnya dengan semangkuk _buryam_ kesukaannya alih-alih _harus_ berkutat dengan laptop sambil mengolahragakan jemarinya di atas _keyboard._

Sementara Jimin tampak mengipaskan kaos putih yang dikenakannya berulang kali. Buliran keringat meluncur manis di atas kening yang pada dasarnya sudah mengkilat tersebut. Diiringi embusan napas frustrasi, air muka lelah, dan pandangan mata sayu. Padahal cuaca sedang _meriang,_ sang surya bahkan masih _enggan_ untuk tampil.

Tapi kenapa Jimin malah kepanasan? Padahal pendingin di ruangan itu pun masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik.

 _Selamat, anda benar!_

Jimin tengah merangkai kata-kata untuk disusun menjadi kalimat yang ia ketikkan ke dalam _notebook-_ nya. Namun konten yang sedang ditulisnya itulah yang membuatnya tampak gusar seolah baru tertembak peluru nyasar.

 _Jangan salah!_

Ini bukan peluru secara harfiah. Hanya konotasi dari peluru cinta yang ditembakkan oleh Jeon Jungkook; yang secara tidak sengaja menancap tepat dan bersarang di hati pemuda berpredikat paling imut se-Bangtan tersebut.

Kembali ke Park Jimin. Lelaki kelahiran tiga belas Oktober dua puluh satu tahun yang lalu itu sesungguhnya tengah menulis konten _ena-ena._ Jadi, wajar saja kalau ia saat ini merasa gerah dan kepanasan, _bukan?_

Sedangkan sang _maknae_ bertubuh bongsor seperti bandot _—bandot is a term when you say a big muscular yet cute male goat—_ tengah menekan _tuts keyboard_ pada laptopnya dengan gerakan secepat kilat. Mungkin kilat sendiri bisa kalah cepat dari ketikan jemari jangkung milik Jungkook.

Sesekali diraihnya bungkusan keripik kentang berukuran jumbo yang tergeletak tak berdaya di samping laptopnya; ia _comot_ dan ia lahap keripik kentangnya dengan penuh semangat. Menimbulkan suara _krauk-krauk_ begitu keras; yang sejatinya menimbulkan polusi suara dan sangat tidak nyaman bagi kesehatan daun telinga beserta isinya.

Pemuda bergigi kelinci ini tampak cengar-cengir sambil sesekali bergidik tiap kali ia membaca tulisan di layar laptopnya.

Bisa ditebak, ia tengah menulis konten dewasa _rated_ dengan NC-25. Namun setidaknya Jungkook masih santai dan tenang-tenang saja sambil menguyah keripik kentangnya dengan nyaman. Tidak seperti Jimin yang sudah kepanasaan setengah mati seperti baru dijemur di tengah gurun Sahara di bawah terik matahari.

Nah, itulah kegiatan enam pemuda Bangtan yang tengah berkutat dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

Namjoon, Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, dan Jungkook.

 _Tunggu dulu!_

Sepertinya anggota mereka kurang satu. Di mana Kim Taehyung alias Alien paling tampan di seluruh galaksi Bimasakti?

 _Tenang, dia tidak hilang._

Sedari tadi ia hanya memperhatikan kawan-kawannya dari sudut ruangan. Menyamankan dirinya di atas sofa hijau khas warna lendir _Nickeleodeon_ seraya memainkan sebuah PSP di tangannya. Omong-omong, Taehyung santai sekali ya pemirsa? Memangnya fanfiksinya sudah selesai?

Baiklah, mari kita telisik aktivitas lelaki berhidung bangir tersebut.

 _Buk!_

Taehyung melempar PSP-nya dengan asal ke sudut sofa, menimbulkan bunyi _gedebuk_ cukup keras karena sudut benda berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut terantuk dengan kulit sofa yang _antikerut_ sekaligus _antibocor_. Memangnya iklan pembalut?

 _Taehyung bosan._

Ia beranjak dari sofanya dan berjalan mengitari seluruh anggota Bangtan yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Bersiaplah pemirsa! Makhluk Ekstraterestrial ini akan segera melancarkan aksinya. Mengganggu enam _biji_ makhluk bumi yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Hoseok pengecualian, karena manusia satu itu tampaknya tidak sibuk sama sekali.

"Oi, Tae-Tae! Fanfikmu sudah selesai?" Hoseok bertanya di sela kesibukannya menikmati bubur ayam.

"Um hum. Sudah donk hyung! Makanya aku bisa santai," jawabnya penuh semangat.

"Tumben sekali, Tae. Kau tidak lupa menulisnya kan? Jangan bilang kalau kau itu cuma berimaji telah menulisnya _padahal_ di direktori _notebook-_ mu ternyata tidak ada?"

"Tenang saja hyung. Kali ini aku tidak lupa. Semua sudah beres kok," Taehyung meraih sendok Hoseok dan menyekop isi mangkuk yang tinggal separuh itu untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Yah! Sendokku! Aish Kim Taehyung, ambil sendok lagi sana. Kita bisa dikira berciuman tidak langsung karena makan satu sendok berdua!" protes Hoseok.

" _Woles keleus,_ hyung. Bukannya kita pernah ciuman _betulan_ dulu? Ingat _Rookie King?_ Kita kalah main _End Plate Game_ dan berakhir harus berciuman bibir. Aish, malangnya diriku. Ciuman pertamaku bahkan dengan seorang _namja_ yang tidak lain adalah dirimu!"

"Hm, aku minta maaf soal itu. Salahmu sendiri juga sih, muka ganteng begitu kenapa umur delapan belas masih betah jomblo? Atau jangan-jangan kau itu homo ya?" Hoseok mendelik ngeri, membayangkan jika pemuda di hadapannya itu ternyata adalah pecinta sesama jenis.

"Sembarangan aja kalau ngomong. Aku jomblo karena memang belum ingin punya pacar saja pada waktu itu," menyuapkan bubur ayam lagi, "Hm, ini enak hyung. Beli di warung Pak Sarmidi?" tiba-tiba langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hoseok mengangguk, "Iya, pesan antar. Kau harus coba main ke sana sesekali. Itu bubur ayam paling enak sedunia!" merentangkan kedua tangannya heboh ke angkasa.

"Pantas saja enak. Mm, aku bosan nih hyung. Main tebak-tebakan yuk, Hoseok hyung coba jawab ya?" Taehyung menatap Hoseok dengan wajah seperti anak kucing kelaparan yang belum makan dua hari. Memelas dan malang sekali.

"Kalau aku bisa jawab, kau mau kasih hadiah apa?" Hoseok menantang Taehyung.

"Bagaimana kalau _cotton-buds?_ Aku baru dapat sepuluh _packs cotton buds_ aneka warna hadiah dari _fans. Deal?"_ Taehyung menampilkan wajah cerianya, sementara Hoseok mendadak kehilangan suaranya.

 _Speechless._

"Um, oke deh. Lumayan lah, bisa buat korek-korek tambang emas kalau kuping lagi banyak serumen," jawab Hoseok. Menyerah juga terhadap si alien ini.

"Tapi Hoseok hyung harus bisa jawab tiga pertanyaanku dengan benar secara berturut-turut. Kalau sampai salah, Hoseok hyung harus bayar pinalti!" Taehyung menyeringai dengan ekpresi konyol andalannya.

"Lho kok begitu sih? _No Deal_ deh kalau begitu! Aku tak jadi main," Hoseok membentuk tanda silang di depan dadanya; tanda bahwa dirinya tidak setuju dengan usulan mengenai pinalti dari Taehyung.

"Ya sudah deh. Aku mengalah. Kalau hyung tidak bisa jawab, maka aku akan berkeliling ke setiap anggota Bangtan sampai ada yang bisa menjawab. _How?"_

"Nah, kalau begitu aku setuju. Tapi tetap ya, Tae? Kau harus memberikan hadiah _cotton buds_ kepada siapa saja yang bisa menjawab tiga pertanyaan darimu secara berturut-turut."

"Beres hyung. Itu _mah_ urusan kecil! Hehehe," Taehyung nyengir, maniknya menyiratkan kelicikan yang tak begitu kentara.

Mungkin sel-sel neuron di otaknya tengah bekerja maksimal sehingga sepuluh persen kegeniusan Taehyung muncul ke permukaan; mengabaikan sembilan puluh persen Zona Ekonomi E-idiot (ZEE) yang ia gulung ke dalam pusaran alam bawah sadarnya sendiri.

"Aku mulai ya? Coba tebak, kalau warna merah dia berjalan tapi kalau warna hijau dia malah berhenti. Apa hayo?"

Hoseok merotasikan manik kembarnya untuk berpikir, "Hm, itu jelas bukan _traffic-lights_ karena warna dan petunjuknya merupakan antitesisnya alias kebalikan. Hm.."

"Ayo hyung jawab! Ayo jawab! Ayo jawab!" Taehyung mulai tidak sabaran.

"Aku tahu! _Itu pasti obat nyamuk bakar!_ Iya kan? Hahaha sudah kuduga aku bisa menjawabnya!" Hoseok bersorak riang sambil bertepuk tangan heboh.

.

"BETUUUUL! Satu juta! Empel mblem mblem mblem!" Taehyung ikut berjoged ria bersama Hoseok, "Pertanyaan kedua!"

Hoseok memasang telinganya baik-baik. Menatap si _Daegu boy_ yang telah berpindah rumah ke daerah Geochang tersebut dengan penuh perhatian.

"Coba jawab kalau bisa. Masuknya pakai tanda seru, keluarnya malah pakai tanda tanya. Apakah itu?" Taehyung menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan songong. Ia yakin Hoseok tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Alah, itu mah tebakan basi, Tae! Gampang! _Itu sih orang lagi ngupil!_ Perhatiin deh jari telunjuknya. Masuk ke hidung tegak lurus persis tanda seru. Nah, selagi menggali berlian alias upil di dalam salah satu lubang gua kembar—jari telunjuknya jadi bengkok persis tanda tanya! Iya kan? Hahahaha!"

"Sialan kau Hoseok hyung. Kirain nggak bakal bisa jawab!" Taehyung mengusak rambutnya sendiri.

Kalau pertanyaan terakhir terjawab, itu artinya persediaan _cotton buds-_ nya tinggal tersisa sembilan. Dan Taehyung tak mau itu terjadi.

' _Aku harus kasih tebakan yang lebih sulit nih,'_ batin Taehyung.

"Oke, pertanyaan ketiga sekaligus terakhir. Lampu apa yang bisa keluar orangnya, hyung?"

Cengiran lebar Hoseok seketika berubah menjadi ekspresi cengo. "Hah? Lampu yang bisa keluar orangnya? Lampu ajaibnya Aladdin bukan?"

"Itu sih yang keluar Jin bukan orang. Yang aku minta itu orang hyung, bukan Jin tahu!" Taehyung berkilah, tidak setuju dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Hoseok.

Tiba-tiba aura mistis menguar di antara Taehyung dan Hoseok.

"Eh Alien! Jadi, elu ngatain gue bukan orang? Bener begitu?" Tiba-tiba Seokjin mendelik menyeramkan ke arah Taehyung. Telinganya mungkin titisan kuping Sonic yang supersensitif.

Barangkali telinga Seokjin adalah telinga elektrik yang bisa mendengar percakapan dalam radius dua kilometer dari lokasinya berada saat ini. Pikiran Taehyung mulai _absurd_ saudara-saudara sebangsa tanah dan sebangsa airku.

"Bukan hyung. Jangan salah paham dulu," Hoseok menengahi sebelum terjadi prahara berdarah di antara duo pemuda yang sama-sama lahir pada bulan Desember itu.

Sebelum terjadi perhelatan akbar antara makhluk Astral bernama Kim Seokjin dan makhluk Ekstraterestrial bernama Kim Taehyung.

"Terus apaan donk? Kenapa tadi gue denger Taehyung bilang kalau dia mintanya orang, bukan Jin? Nah, itu apaan coba? Sama aja ngatain gue makhluk astral donk?" Seokjin mencecar Hoseok dengan argumennya; membuat Hoseok hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepalanya yang pada dasarnya memang sedang gatal.

 _Maklum belum keramas tiga hari._

Eww. Hoseok!

"Ya kali! Makanya hyung punya kuping itu dikondisikan baik-baik deh. Jangan asal nyambar kayak geledek aja. Nggak ada angin nggak ada hujan—eh main sambar-menyambar aja," Taehyung protes tidak terima, membuat Seokjin semakin geram sekaligus gemas terhadap adik se-Bangtannya satu itu.

"YAH, KIM TAEHYUUUUUUNG...!" Seokjin bangkit dari acara tengkurap manisnya di atas matras untuk menyerbu Taehyung; namun sepasang lengan kekar segera menghentikan aktivitasnya bahkan sebelum ia sampai ke koordinat di mana Taehyung berada saat ini.

Tangan siapakah itu? Apakah milik Kim Namjoon?

Ah, itu sih _mainstream._

Karena aku pengin yang _antimainstream,_ makanya pemilik tangan itu aku ganti dengan si _maknae!_

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeon Jungkook?

"Jin hyung, Vhope _-hyungdeul_ itu lagi main tebak-tebakan. Pertanyaannya, lampu apa yang bisa keluar orangnya?" Jungkook berhasil meredam murka sang hyung tertua; bahkan sukses membuat hyungnya itu kembali gelosoran di atas matras. "Jin hyung tahu jawabannya?"

Seokjin menggeleng. Jujur saja, dia sedang dalam _mode malas mikir_ sekarang.

"Lampu yang bisa keluar orangnya? Lampu apaan tuh? Segede gaban donk lampunya? Biar orang-orang pada bisa masuk?" Seokjin menerka-nerka.

.

Taehyung menggeleng mantap, "Salah, hyung. Bukan itu jawaban yang kuinginkan," katanya sambil bersidekap ala perlente.

Jungkook menerawang ke awang-awang, sesaat kemudian menemukan momen AHA, "Aha! Aku tahu hyung. Itu pasti lampu mercu kan? Alias mercusuar? Cuma mercu doank yang pendarnya segede _alaihumgambreng_ dan orang-orang bisa masuk ke dalamnya!" serunya dengan biner berbinar-binar.

Taehyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" _Aniyo!_ Yang aku mau itu—lampu yang bisa keluar orangnya. Bukan orang-orangnya masuk dulu ke dalam lampu lalu keluar, Kookie," Taehyung menjelaskan.

Seokjin, Hoseok, dan Jungkook pun manggut-manggut. Ketiganya mencoba memutar otak lagi untuk mencari tahu jawabannya.

Sementara Namjoon masih sibuk dengan laptopnya sembari sesekali mencuri dengar pembicaraan. Yoongi tetap asyik dengan dunianya sendiri tanpa mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Sedangkan Jimin tampak semakin gelisah di tempatnya. Ia mulai duduk dengan tidak nyaman sembari menggeliat-liatkan tubuh bantetnya sendiri.

"Hm, terus apaan donk? _Anyone knows?_ Yoongi hyung? Namjoonie? _Maybe_ Jimin?" Hoseok mengabsen anggota mereka yang masih hening, betah sekali dalam kegemingan dunia mereka masing-masing.

" _PASS!"_ Namjoon menyerah, tidak tahu jawabannya.

Tepatnya _tidak mau mencari tahu_ jawabannya karena ia yakin jawaban versi Kim Taehyung pasti akan sangat absurd.

Percuma saja menjelaskan jawabannya secara ilmiah jika yang diinginkan Taehyung adalah jawaban unik nan _nyeleneh_ bertipe _one-of-a-kind,_ bukan?

' _Mau dijawab selogis dan seilmiah apa pun, jawabannya pasti akan tetap salah,'_ batin Namjoon.

"Jimin? Kau tahu jawabannya?" Seokjin menanyai Jimin yang mukanya semakin merona dan matanya semakin sayu. Bahkan keringat dingin sebiji jagung di dahinya mulai tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya. Oh, itu pertanda buruk.

"Lampuhh.. Lampuhh.. ngghhh.." Jimin tampak mencengkeram erat perutnya dengan napas terengah-engah.

 _Well,_ semua orang jadi salah tingkah melihat aksi Jimin yang terbilang cukup sensual tersebut.

Oke abaikan Jimin dengan segala masalahnya.

.

"Yoongi hyung?" Jungkook menepuk pundak Yoongi yang tengah cemberut menatap layar laptopnya.

Yoongi menoleh, dipandanginya Jungkook dengan muka datar kemudian mengesah pelan.

"Fiuh, _jawabannya itu lampu rumah orang._ Coba deh, elu timpuk lampu teras rumah orang sampai pecah. Pasti orangnya bakal keluar marah-marah sambil bawa sapu lidi di tangannya terus ngejar-ngejar elu sampai ke ujung dunia," Yoongi tersenyum simpul lalu menggeleng sejenak dan kembali menghadap laptopnya untuk menyelesaikan urusannya yang sempat tertunda.

Jungkook melongo, Hoseok cengo, Seokjin menyajikan wajah bego, sementara bibir Namjoon membentuk huruf O.

 _'Bener juga ya jawaban Min Yoongi,'_ begitu ketiganya membatin.

Taehyung nyengir lebar lalu segera mendaki gunung melewati lembah menuju lokasi di mana Yoongi tengah menyibukkan diri dengan laptopnya, untuk memeluknya erat-erat.

"BETUUUULLLL...! Aduh anak tiapa tih? Pintel aned tih? Adudubidubidu! Yoongi pintel aned tih? Tae Tae tuka tekali tama Yunki alias Tcuga hiung~ Mumumumuaaahh," Taehyung mulai meracau dalam bahasa alien dan mengecupi pipi seputih _marshmallow_ milik Yoongi; membuat empunya kegelian akibat aksi anarkis dari seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Aish, astaga! Taehyung! Hentikan! Nanti pipiku bisa terkontaminasi oleh bakteri-bakteri yang menari-nari di atas bibir dan ilermu itu!" Yoongi berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Alien lupa diri satu itu.

"STOP IT, TAEEEEEE!" Yoongi berteriak tepat di telinga Taehyung. Dan itu sukses menghentikan aksi anarkis Taehyung yang kini berganti mengusap-usap telinganya yang sedikit berdenging akibat suara lima oktaf milik Yoongi barusan.

Taehyung nyengir tanpa dosa. Kebiasaan kalau habis diomeli oleh siapa saja. Supaya orang yang mengomelinya tidak tega melihat wajahnya, begitu triknya.

"Hehehe.. aku punya tebakan lagi! Siapa pun yang bisa menjawabnya maka sepuluh packs _cotton buds-_ ku akan berpindah tangan menjadi miliknya. Ada yang mau?" Taehyung menawarkan _cotton-buds_ lagi sebagai jaminan, maksudnya imbalan.

Seluruh anggota Bangtan tampak antusias dengan pertanyaan Taehyung kali ini.

Satu pertanyaan ditukar dengan sepuluh _packs cotton-buds_ adalah tawaran yang cukup menarik.

Oh, kecuali satu orang yang tampaknya tidak tertarik sama sekali. Park Jimin.

 _You know why_ lah ya?

 _Jimin is busy doing his own bussiness. Oh, well.._

"Hm, ini pertanyaan mudah! Kalian semua hanya perlu menjawabnya satu per satu urut dari yang tertua ya?"

Semua orang menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan penasaran. Menanti pertanyaan yang akan segera dilancarkan oleh makhluk aneh satu itu.

"Pertanyaannya mudah. Sebutkan warna celana dalam yang dipakai Jungkook saat ini!" Taehyung melet-melet. Dipandanginya empat orang yang tengah memandanginya lekat-lekat. Mereka semua sontak berpikir keras dan menerawang sambil membayangkan yang bukan-bukan.

Kecuali Jungkook. Karena ia tidak mungkin lupa dengan warna celana dalamnya sendiri, bukan?

Namjoon angkat tangan, "Kurasa warna hitam. Jungkook memiliki koleksi celana dalam warna hitam paling banyak di antara anggota Bangtan yang lain," jelasnya dengan cukup masuk akal.

Seokjin menggeleng unyu, ia punya jawabannya sendiri. "Pink! Aku hanya ingin menjawab warna pink kekeke. Mungkin Jungkook akan terlihat lucu jika memakai celana dalam warna pink!" Seokjin ketularan _absurd-_ nya Kim Taehyung.

Sementara yang dibicarakan, alias Jeon Jungkook hanya bisa menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya, _jawdrop_ begitu mendengar penuturan hyung berbahu paling lebar di antara hyung-nya yang lain.

Yoongi mengelus-elus dagunya sambil berpikir, "Menuruku warna merah. Tidak ada alasan khusus. Jungkook menyukai warna itu dan ini hari Sabtu. Kupikir Jungkook akan mengenakan celana dalam favoritnya ketika akhir pekan seperti ini," Yoongi menjawab dengan pemikiran yang bisa dinalar.

Itu jawaban yang cukup logis, Namjoon dan Yoongi. _Nice answer!_

"Terlepas dari warna kesukaan atau koleksi warna celana dalam terbanyak, aku akan menjawab warna putih! Entahlah, firasatku mengatakan demikian," Hoseok menebak menggunakan intuisi. Lumayan, setidaknya tidak ngawur seperti Seokjin.

Taehyung tersenyum kemudian melihat ke arah Jungkook yang tengah cengar-cengir sembari mengintip celana dalamnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah punya jawabannya, Kookie?" Taehyung menukikkan sebelah alisnya.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Um! Kalian semua salah! Celana dalam yang tengah kukenakan saat ini berwarna kuning bermotif _Spongebob Squarepants_ hahaha!" Jungkook menunjukkan celana dalam kuningnya kepada kelima hyung-nya sekilas.

Taehyung hanya geleng-geleng kepala menyaksikan tingkah polah sang maknae.

"Nah hyung, mana _cotton buds_ yang kau janjikan itu?" Jungkook menagih hadiahnya.

Seulas serigai terbingkai di wajah Taehyung, "Memangnya aku bilang kalau jawabanmu benar?" tantang Taehyung membuat Jungkook seketika cengo, melongo, dan tampak seperti orang bego.

' _Nah, kubilang juga apa!'_ Namjoon bergumam dalam hati.

.

Taehyung beralih memandangi Jimin yang kondisinya terlihat semakin buruk. "Jimin? Kau baik-baik saja? Hm, kau tahu warna celana dalam Jungkook? Kalau kau menjawab benar sepuluh pak _cotton buds-_ ku jadi milikmu!" seru Taehyung penuh semangat.

Seluruh pasang mata kini memfokuskan biner mereka kepada lelaki paling pendek di _Bangtan Boys._

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Jimin?

Sementara yang ditanya alias Park Jimin; masih memegangi bagian bawah torsonya erat-erat, napasnya masih terengah, wajahnya semakin memerah, kedua manik cemerlangnya pun hanya mengerjap berulang namun tetap sayu.

Tiba-tiba Jimin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan susah payah untuk berdiri.

"Jimin hyung, apa jawabanmu? Apa warna celana dalamku?" Jungkook bertanya, sedikit khawatir juga melihat Jiminnie hyung kesayangannya tampak begitu kacau seperti itu.

"Mmhh? T-tidak tahu ngghh.. Meneketehe nghh..! Mm.. Molla~ Aidonou! Mmhh..," kemudian segera berlari menuju toilet terdekat.

"BETUUUUULLLLL! _Everybody say yeah!_ Jiminnie! Kau betul sekali! Kau bisa ambil hadiahnya di kamar kita—tapi dipotong pajak sembilan puluh persen! Oke?" Taehyung berceloteh sendirian tanpa menyadari bahwa eksistensi seorang Park Jimin telah lenyap dari hadapannya.

Kelima orang di ruangan itu _jawdrop_ semua kecuali Taehyung yang masih asyik bertepuk tangan sambil berjoged-joged sendirian.

Akhirnya, kelima pemuda itu pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing-masing sambil menghela napas panjang.

' _Sabar. Ini konsekuensi hidup bersama dengan seorang Alien,'_ begitu kelimanya membatin dengan pikiran sama.

Mungkin terkoneksi satu sama lain.

.

.

 **Sementara itu di toilet..**

"Ngghhh.. Sial, aku diare!"

"Kalau tahu akan begini, seharusnya kutolak saja ajakan kudapan malam bersama Jungkook semalam!"

"Sialan! _Spicy Chicken_ -nya benar-benar membuatku tidak tahan lagi huhuhu..."

"Perutku sakit.. hiks hiks hiks.. Eommaaa~"

.

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sabtu, 1 Oktober 2016**

 **09:27 AM**

 **Selamat bulan Oktober!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hayo, yang mikir mesum tentang Jimin siapa ya?**

 **Hahaha busyet kamu tertipu lagi uwoo~ uwooo~**

 **Pasti pada mikir kalau Jimin itu horny, iya kan? Ngaku!**

 **.**

 **REVIEW MINTA DIGOYANG!**

 **ASEEEK~**

 **.**

 **Ini lumayan panjang~ Semoga terhibur ya?**

 **Lumayan, gua dapat pahala kalo elu pada bisa ketawa~**


End file.
